


Bonus.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, getting better after injuries, vague spoilers to manga events.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Jean doesn't have much feeling below his waist, and the fact that he does sometimes isn't any comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy/Havoc: hospital sex - "Can you feel it when I do this?"_

**Title:** Bonus.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Warnings:** Smut, vague spoilers to manga events.  
**Characters/couples:** Mustang/Havoc.  
**Summary:** Jean doesn't have much feeling below his waist, and the fact that he does sometimes isn't any comfort.  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy/Havoc: hospital sex - "Can you feel it when I do this?"_

 **Bonus.**  
He doesn't have much feeling below his waist. The fact that he does at all is what makes the doctors look and say he's looking better, what makes the nurses smile and tell him he'll surely get better. On his worst days, Jean really wishes he didn't feel anything at all, because it'd mean he wouldn't have to still keep hope.

Still, it does mean that his sex drive has been mostly dormant, which he got frustrated at first, then thought that it'd at least would be an additional bonus for when he got back to his feet.

Mostly but for the times when Mustang comes to see him and he flirts to the nurses for a few moments alone, and Jean would have not only to be invalid but fucking blind and idiot to miss the strain over Mustang's eyes, or the faint line of desperation that seems to break down unto him as Mustang kisses him deep.

So he mutters yeah as Mustang gets his hand inside his pants and feels him, ignores the fact that they're in a hospital and that nurses could come in as Mustang pushes the sheets away to be able to see how his fingers start teasing his flacid dick, a look of such concentration that Jean is sure as hell that he does feel that, Mustang's fingers pushing away his foreskin, Mustang's touch getting him ever so slowly and patiently hard.

It makes do for the times when he doesn't get hard at all, when all sensation he gets from his legs is a distant buzz, for the way Mustang's eyes will harden, another blame upon his shoulders that Jean still doesn't know how to deal with, not the way Hawkeye could, not the way Hughes would have.

So he focus on the times when he does get hard, when he's gasping and half desperate for not being able to push against his hold, for having to stay silent, waiting until Mustang starts smirking before he leans over his lap, taking his cock in his mouth.

A bonus, alright.  



End file.
